I Melt
by authoramandamarie
Summary: This burn in me is the coolest thing I’ve ever felt


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't take credit for this song. It belongs to the wonderful Rascall Flatts :( Oh well. Oh, and the rest is JKR's!

When you light those candles

Up there on that mantle

Setting the mood…

Ginny walked cautiously down the stairs. It felt so weird to be sneaking around her own house. Her only hope was that her parents wouldn't catch her. Closing the front door as quickly and quietly as she could, Ginny turned and took in the crisp, cool summer air. It had been nearly six months since the defeat of Voldemort, and things were slowly returning to normal.

Ginny looked forward to her nightly routine of sneaking out and going to the abandoned cabin on the other side of the village. It was a chance for them to be together, without stares…without questions. Ginny flicked her wand at the cabin door and it swung open silently. The interior was much different from the old, rickety exterior. Inside, the cabin was clean, warm, and inviting. Ginny smiled at him. He was smiling back at her, anxious for the evening to begin.

Well, I just lie there staring

Silently preparing to love on you

Well, I can feel the heat from across the room

Ain't it wild what a little flame

Can make you want to do?

"I was worried you weren't coming, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny turned and started lighting the candles and oil lamps around the room. "Oh? And what makes you think I could abandon you, Harry Potter?"

"Because you were an hour late, that's why." Harry, who had made the old cabin his hideaway until he chose to return to the wizarding world, sat up a little straighter in his bed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, Mum decided she wasn't going to sleep until she heard from my idiot brother and his new prissy wife." She grinned.

"Hey, those are my two best friends you're talking about there." Ginny chuckled. "How are they?"

"Oh, they're fine. Won't talk much about where they are or when they'll return from their holiday." Ginny lit the last candle and turned to face Harry. "I suppose their too worried about coming back to the real world after being on such a wonderful honeymoon. They asked about you, of course; I haven't said I know where you are though."

Harry's heart began to race. He swallowed hard. It was now or never. "Marry me, Ginny."

Don't know how you do it

I love the way I lose it

Everytime

What's even better is

Knowing that forever you're all mine…

Ginny stood silent, perhaps in shock. She wasn't completely sure she had heard him right, but if she had, she was nervous, scared, and excited, all at the same time. She smiled, her heart racing faster with each second that passed. Harry sat nervously, waiting for her to answer. She could see the fear on his face; he thought she was going to tell him no. Ginny smiled at him, and without even thinking she took a deep breath and, "Yes!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

The closer you get

The more my body aches

One little stare from you

Is all it takes…

Harry stood from the bed at that moment. His leg still bothered him from his injury. He still refused to have it treated, but it didn't bother Ginny. She loved how he was stubborn and proud. He took a step towards her. He hadn't smiled at her since she had answered him. Instead, he looked at her as though he would collapse. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry gave her a small smile and nodded. "I love you." Ginny smiled, and as Harry came closer—a look of determination in his eyes—she trembled. She didn't know what was going to happen. So far they had only snogged a few times. Was she going to give into him if that was his intentions? She had never really thought about it before. Harry's face was suddenly inches from hers, and she swallowed the nerves desperate to pull her away.

They stared into each other's eyes for several long minutes, and finally Harry slid his hands around her waist. She shivered with his touch, and as his lips met hers, she collapsed into his arms.

I melt

Every time you look at me that way

It never fails

Anytime, any place

This burn in me is the coolest thing

I've ever felt

I melt

Ginny felt as though everything inside her was on fire. As Harry pulled her closer, Ginny followed. Something had come over her. This was no long a childhood romance. This was serious, and Ginny had never felt more for Harry. He pulled away for a second to pull her to the bed. Her heart raced and she wanted to resist him, but every time he touched her it was like she couldn't control herself anymore.

Finally she gave into him, and when she woke the next morning, Harry was smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful."

Ginny smiled, realizing for the first time that he really did love her as much as she always had loved him. Their lives would be different from now on, and no matter how hard she tried to resist, the boy who lived would always be the one that would make her melt.


End file.
